The Neverending Winter
by Draike Clymer
Summary: After the events of The Apocalypse MM  and the battles of the Dark Triforce, Link finds himself in an icy town on the side of a mountain...in the middle of summer...without his clothes-Wait, WHAT! Rating T for probable gore scenes, possible language.
1. The Snow Tunic

***This is the first story i have posted, and reviews will decide if anymore go up. I am putting the finishing touches on the next couple chapters and plan on releasing one-ish every week.**

****Now for this, and im only "The Legend of Zelda" or any of its characters. I will never claim to "own" them, nor will i comment on someone stating that i "own" them.**

*****The created characters in my stories i DO own, but have absolutely no problem with anyone using. you have my explicit written permission here and now. Go to town!**

******If you have any questions regarding anything in any of my stories, please feel free to PM me. I will gladly answer and any and all with great haste!**

*******Also, make sure to check out my profile page, i explain a little about the story lines, and time line progression there, things may make a little more sense.**

*****OMFG*****

Near what appeared to be the end of the long battle against The Shadow, the hero struck out, ripping at his foe. Leaping backward away from Link, The Shadow reached inside his tunic and produced a strange looking object unknown to Link. At first glance it appeared to be nothing more than a simple jar, such as one that Link himself my have carried. But on a second look, you couldn't help but notice the dark aura surrounding it. It looked dangerous. As he opened this object, it glowed brightly, but only for a second; then it seemed as if every light in the world had been snuffed out briefly. Suddenly Link felt an odd sensation overcome him. Looking down he saw, to his disbelief, that his supposed "indestructible" Fairy Tunic was dissolving…no, it wasn't just dissolving, it was being absorbed into that… Thing.

He began to fight it. First striking out at The Shadow, who now easily danced out of his blows. Then ripping at the tunic itself as if to detach it from this object. Nothing prevailed.

As the last thread of the magical tunic disappeared, The Shadow ran into the night, tucking the mysterious object back deep into a hidden pocket in his own tunic. Leaving Link standing alone, confused, and in nothing but his underclothing in the middle of a long empty road. Not knowing what else to do, Link decided to head home. He was far from the familiar comfort of Hyrule, with very little idea as to which direction even was home. But nonetheless he headed on.

As he was walking along the long desert road Link felt something cold hit his nose. It took him aback causing him to pause in place. _What was that_ he thought to himself? Then he felt it again, on his arm this time, cold and wet. He shifted his gaze down to the spot on his arm and noticed a small water drop trailing down. Looking around himself he saw it. Snow. Snow was coming down all around him, now hitting him from every direction, almost like it was being dumped onto the very spot he was standing. Quickly moving on ahead, thats when he noticed the cold. The tempeture what dropping, and fast! This puzzled him, _ It's the middle of Summer_ he thought, but continued walking, at a quicker pace now to escape the growing cold. He was without a tunic after all. _Odder things have happened _he told himself…but he kept the strange feeling that something just wasn't right.

As Link reached the small mountainous town of Desoulow it was freezing cold and seemed to almost be mid-blizzard. He entered the town and sought shelter from the cold. After a couple minutes next to a freshly lit fireplace in a small tavern he was warmed enough to start searching for something to wear until he found a way to restore his tunic. _Never had to deal with THIS problem before _he thought to himself.

After asking a few villagers where he might find a tailor, Link was directed to a small house in which an old man resided. Upon entering the shop, he was surrounded by some of the most beautiful garments he had ever laid eyes on. One wall was completely covered in silken gowns, another with leather embossed jackets, trousers, and more. A small old man was sitting alone at a workbench near the small fireplace. He was working on something when Link had entered, a dress of some sort it appeared. After a moment of Link standing there, the man stopped working and just starred blankly ahead. His eyes wide, but slightly narrowed.

Never shifting his gaze, he spoke slowly, "I have nothing here that would interest you".

"I wouldn't be so sure, I've been in the cold for a long time now, and I have no clothing, I would even consider wearing one of those" Link retorted, motioning to one of the free standing dresses nearby. "You see, my tunic has been- well, i dont have it anymore, and i desperately need something to wear. Its freezing outside-even though its the middle of summer..." his voice trailed off. He could tell that the man wasn't paying any attention to a word he was saying. "Sir, I just need something to wear".

"I have nothing here that would interest you…", the man repeated. "But...", his voice trailed off, "I know where you can find someone who will…"

Not wanting to cause any trouble with the old man, who was still staring, as if perplexed, at nothing in front of him. Link decided that he obviously didn't want the business today. He decided just to go along with what the man said.

"Where can i find this 'someone'" Link asked?

"He resides in the house at the top of Mount Vera, the tallest mountain you can see at the far edge of town"

_Of course_ thought link…

"His name is Mareikin, show him your hand…he will give you what you desire…"

_My hand?_ Link, who had been staring at the door, quickly shifted his gaze back to the old man. He was still starring ahead, unmoving.

"Alright, thank you", he replied and quickly walked out the door, giving the man one last look before the door closed behind him. He was starring back at Link. Smiling.

Heading up the mountain proved easier than anticipated, _the cold is a great motivator_ he thought. Though as Link traveled on, it seemed to be getting colder, the snow was beginning to turn to ice. Suddenly, out of nowhere appeared a small cottage. Icicles clung to the door. Assuming that this was the place the old man had spoke of, Link slowly opened the door. A man quickly rushed to his side and grabbed his hand. Link was taken aback, and started to move away from the man. To quick for him, the man pulled down Link's glove revealing the mark on his had. The mark of the Triforce. At this man's touch, it glowed slightly.

Link quickly pulled his hand away; the man was smiling. Link stared at his hand, the glow faded. The man was also staring.

"Yes, yes! I have been expecting you! Please come in. Come, sit down, this will only take a moment".

Slightly confused, but happy to be getting service, Link sat in a small chair by the door and waited. While the man was gone he looked around the room. It was similar to the old man's shop that he had been in a few hours before, but different somehow. There were no dresses, or fancy gowns. These clothes looked more like what Link himself would wear, tunics and arm guards, things like that. Something was different about it all though. It had an odd feeling to it.

The man soon returned with what appeared to be a white tunic and a black cloak. At first glance there wasn't anything abnormal about it, but quickly Link noticed something special about this outfit. He jumped up as the man approached. The cloak was embroidered, and brand with golden clips. Clasps to hold it to the tunic. Clasps of the Triforce.

Link began to question the man about the tunic, but was quickly silenced when he was abruptly forced into it. The moment Link was dressed, he felt no more cold. None whatsoever. Its as if the tunic absorbed the cold from his body. Stunned, he turned to the man, eyes wide.

"My name is Mareikin, and that, Link… is the Snow Tunic."

*****OMFG*****

**Well, thats chapter 1, please review and tell me what you think. Hope i at least drew the interest of a few people. ^.^**

**-Draike Clymer**


	2. Laurana?

***Okay, so maybe this is a little faster than one-ish a week, but i had this one laid out already and wanted to put a little more... _suspense_ at the end of the first segment. So this is just an intermediate chapter. Im working on the 3rd chapter here and the second to Twisted Romance right now. The 3rd here will be up early next week i hope! **

****Review Review Review!**

*****OMFG*****

It wasn't true. It couldn't be true. This is what Link told himself as he left the cottage on the mountainside, heading toward, what seemed to be, the most difficult task he had ever faced. His mind was racing, it wouldnt stop. All these...these...THINGS inside his head. It was too much. The Triforce? Laurana? Elisa! He know what it all meant now, and he knew what had to be done, but could he do it. _Dammit, this is too much!_ he screamed in his head. That seemed like all his head had been doing since The Shadow- _Wait,_ he thought, _I guess he really is me. Another me... Another Link. A...DARK Link._ This thought troubled him. He still wasnt sure what that meant. A 'Dark Link' in the world. He had always just fought him as a shadow...but if he was more. _AH!_ There was the screaming again. _If I hadn't been so reckless...If I hadnt have careless I wouldn't have lost my tunic and then this whole thing_- Link smiled slightly. Then chuckled to himself. _Well, at least I'm warm now_ he thought.

He walked on, head bowed to keep the falling snow off of his face and to shield his eyes, though they felt no cold. He had a long way to go now, but he knew what must be done.

At least the screaming had stopped...

**/Two hours previous\**

"Mareikin, tell me, what is the-"

"The Snow Tunic?" Mareikin interupted him, pacing around the room while he spoke. "Link, tell me this", Suddenly his whole dimeaner changed, it put Link slightly on edge, "how much do you know about the Goddess's?"

This was a strange question. He knew of the Goddess's, how could he not. He had studied the story of the worlds creation many times to better understand how to use the Triforce. But the question didn't make any sense, what did the Goddess's have to do with this tunic?

"The Goddess's created the world from the heavens", Link began.

"Correct!" Mareikin nodded his head approvingly, "and?"

"And...they left to the world the Triforce".

"Go on", Mareikin began to smile. It wasnt the kind of smile that showed happiness, and not the kind that showed pity either. Something lost in between. The kind of smile you would give a child for trying something over and over to get something right. The kind of smile that said 'keep going, you're almost there'. And you do keep going, even though you know there isnt any hope. It made Link even more uneasy.

"The Triforce was then split into three pieces, signifying each of the three Goddess's. Din, Nayru, and Farore." Link choked out, searching the depths of his mind trying to pull any information he could remember about the Goddess's and the Triforce. What was Mareikin wanting?

"Very good Link. But you forgot a couple very important details. What about Laurana?"

Link sat for a minute silent, not sure what the man in front of him was talking about. Laurana? Who was Laurana? "I'm sorry sir, what was that?" Link asked trying not to show how confused he truly was.

Mareikin laughed shoftly, then shook his head, "Alright, play time is over Link, it's far time you heard the whole story". He took a step back and plopped himself down into a chair facing Link. He Bowed his head slightly and sat still for a minute as if at a loss for words. Finally, after what felt to Link like an eternity, Mareikin sighed deeply and spoke, just barely more than a whisper. His voice was deep and labored. It seemed to be physicaly hurting him to speak. No... it was more than that. He was afraid. Afraid of what he was trying to say.

"Laurana, is a Goddess, Link. She is the fourth, and the Goddess of darkess."

*****OMFG*****

**I really do love this story line. As i said in my profile, this isnt a long story, but it is highly in depth. **

**There will also be quite a bit that doesnt make sense without some background info. I will try and post this on my page.**

**Any questions, once again, please PM me, i would be more than happy to answer**

**-Draike Clymer**


End file.
